


[Podfic] octopuses give the best hugs by peachsneakers

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: "Remus has a surprise."Podfic of the story octopuses give the best hugs by peachsneakers.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] octopuses give the best hugs by peachsneakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [octopuses give the best hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961917) by [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers). 



**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. I'm new at podficcing, so be kind, please! And don't forget to send love to the original author!


End file.
